


Tequila et courses en taxi

by Fausta88



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Une nuit en ville, de la tequila, une course en taxi et une sorte de bonne vieille erreur.Traduction de "Tequila and Taxi Rides" by drippingwithsin.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 17





	Tequila et courses en taxi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tequila and Taxi Rides](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738864) by drippingwithsin. 



Tequila et courses en taxi

Par drippingwithsin

Traduit par Fausta88 (déc. 2020).

Une nuit en ville, de la tequila, une course en taxi et une sorte d′erreur.

OooO

Attention : PG13 pour l'instant.

Note de l'auteur. Je n'étais pas sûre de poster ça sur elle, mais *hausse les épaules*, s'ils l'effacent, au moins je l'aurai sur LJ.

\- 1 - 

Elias-Clarke 22:00 heures.

Assise à son bureau parfaitement organisé, Miranda Priestley, éditrice en chef du magazine de mode le plus renommé du monde ôta ses lunettes d'un mouvement rapide de la main et se pinça l'arête du nez de l'autre. Malgré cela, elle pouvait sentir la douloureuse pression monter à son cerveau. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Elle venait de passer la plus grande partie de sa matinée à vérifier des photos plus décevantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait demandé du neuf et du frais, mais ça devait être trop difficile pour que ces imbéciles de bas étage qu'elle surnommait la Team Runway puissent comprendre, parce qu'elle n'avait que des bimbos blondes, fines comme des haricots, avec presque rien sur le dos qui regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit l'appareil photo sur une plage paumée. Elle regarda à nouveau son écran d'ordinateur et fronça les sourcils en secoua sa tête majestueuse. Malgré l'opinion populaire, elle détestait quand même être une vraie garce envers les gens, mais purée, c'était si dur de suivre des instructions ?

"Mira, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?" Une voix familière interrompit ses pensées.

Miranda leva les yeux au ciel mentalement. "Je danse le tango, Nigel," répliqua-t-elle de façon sarcastique en levant son regard de glace vers Nigel qui se trouvait à sa porte. Elle soupira profondément. "Je vérifie ces merveilleuses photos de clowns émaciés que notre équipe a si gracieusement portées à mon attention.

Après avoir travaillé avec Miranda plus de vingts ans, Nigel était maintenant immunisé à son caractère et se contenta de glousser. "Je suppose que la séance photo de Hawaï ne s'est pas bien passée ?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant devant elle. Sa question fut répondue par un plissement des lèvres et des yeux. Il fit la grimace, hé bien, ça expliquait ça. "Bien, dès que tu auras fini avec…" Il fit un cercle dans l'air avec sa main. " Ca… tu vas venir avec nous à l'Illusion cette nuit."

Miranda se recula dans son fauteuil, croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. "Oh, alors comme ça je viens et c'est quoi exactement, l'Illusion ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace de dédain. "On dirait une sorte de club de strip-tease."

Nigel se moqua d'elle. "Non, rien de cela, juste un endroit où nous traînons de temps en temps."

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent encore plus. "Qui est ce nous dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ?"

Il eut un sourire effronté et la regarda d'un faux air timide. "Juste les filles, Emily, Serena, moi et An-dré-aaa." Il moqua la prononciation que Miranda avait du nom de la jeune femme.

A la mention du nom de la jeune femme brune, le coeur de Miranda s'emballa. Andréa l'avait abandonnée cette nuit-là à Paris, mais à son grand étonnement, elle était revenue la même nuit, des traces de larmes sur les joues, des vêtements froissés et l'avait implorée pour reprendre son travail. Bien sûr, Miranda, malgré son image de glace n'aurait jamais pu dire non à ces grands yeux de biche qui plongeaient dans les siens avec tant de supplication. Cela faisait deux ans et elles étaient devenues plus proches. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elles étaient amies, mais au fond d'elle-même, Miranda sentait brûler ce désir tellement familier qu'elle avait pour la jeune femme.

Retournant au présent, elle secoua la tête lentement. "Non."

Sans remarquer sa réaction à l'évocation du nom d'Andréa, Nigel continua. "Oh, allez, Mira. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas amusée ?" Les yeux saphir montèrent au ciel, trop long.

"Ca fait… Ca fait un moment," finit-elle par dire. "Mais Nigel, je suis une vieille femme, maintenant. Je ne veux pas aller dans un club comme ça avec une bande de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années en mini-jupe et en top tube." Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête rien que d'y penser. Il n'y avait qu'une seule jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qu'elle aimerait voir dans cette tenue, mais elle préférerait encore voir quelqu'un utiliser un numéro de Runway pour la litière du chat que de l'admettre.

Nigel leva les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plaît, tu n'es pas vieille et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pourrais en remontrer à ces gonzesses," dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Miranda sentit ses lèvres frémir. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait une raison de garder Nigel avec elle. Cette homme réussissait toujours à éclaircir sa journée. "D'accord, d'accord, je suppose que je devrais faire une apparition à un moment, entre un défilé de mode et un gala."

Nigel battit des mains d'excitation et rit de bon coeur. "Les filles vont nous retrouver là-bas. Je ne leur ai pas dit que tu pourrais venir alors ça devrait être amusant. Et maintenant, viens avec moi, il faut que nous te sexifions."

Miranda leva un de ses sourcils finement dessinés. "Sexifier ? C'est vraiment un mot ?"

Nigel eut un petit sourire. "Selon les jeunes gens de MTV, oui."

Elle retroussa les lèvres. "Nigel, tu as quarante-six ans, pourquoi diable est-ce que tu regardes cette poubelle."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ca m'aide à passer le temps," expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Allez, viens, très chère, nous avons un peu de travail."

Miranda se leva de sa chaise et suivit Nigel en traânant quand elle pensa à quelque chose qui lui donna un sourire diabolique. "Comme ça ses 'petites filles' ne savaient pas qu'elle venait, hein." Elle gloussa. "Oh oui, ça allait être une nuit de folie, après tout."

Illusions.

Le club était plein à craquer. L'alcool coulait à flots. Les filles déambulaient pratiquement nues. Les hommes se tenaient dans les coins et bavaient comme des chiens affamés dans un abattoir et au milieu de tout ce chaos, il y avait trois femmes très ivres qui riaient bêtement.

Andy tapa Serena sur le bras en lui faisant signe de se pencher. "Hey ! Quand est-ce que Nigel arrive ?!" La jeune femme brune criait presque pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. "Je ne sais pas ! " Emily a dit qu'il a envoyé un texto il y a quinze minutes pour dire qu'il était en chemin !" répondit la blonde en hurlant.

"Il doit être coincé dans les bouchons !" en conclut Andy et Serena acquiesça en se reculant.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois femmes se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse à rire et à bouger au rythme de la musique. Emily frottait ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de la Brésilienne, tandis que Andy se balançait en rythme avec un bel homme pris au hasard. Les femmes étaient tellement à leur danse qu'elle ne remarquèrent pas un certain homme gay et chauve, ainsi que leur reine de la mode à la chevelure blanche entrer dans le club.

En voyant les filles à distance, Nigel se figea avant de se tourner et de regarder la femme qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres derrière lui et le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Là-bas, articula-t-il silencieusement en faisant un signe de la main vers là où se trouvaient ses compagnes. Leurs sourires devinrent diaboliques. Aucune parole ne fut nécessaire, ils savaient tout deux quoi faire. Nigel s'avança vers les filles tandis que Miranda restait dans l'ombre.

"Hey, Mesdames !"

"Nigel !" Elles le saluèrent en même temps avant de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

"Tu étais où ?" demanda Emily, en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

"Des bouchons," mentit-il en regardant subtilement dans le coin où se tenait cachée son amie.appuyée contre le mur, cachée dans l'ombre, Miranda plongea la main dans son sac et en retira un cigare fin. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et chercha à nouveau dans son sac pour y retrouver un briquet. Puis, elle pencha la tête et avec un mouvement sec du pouce, elle l'alluma. Peu de personnes savaient qu'elle fumait, oh, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait que cela reste secret ou quoi que ce soit, c'était plus le fait qu'elle ne fumait que si elle buvait et, la plupart du temps, elle buvait à la maison. Elle soupira, puis prit une longue bouffée, laissant sortir la fumée douceâtre comme un dragon bien nourri et reporta son attention vers la piste de danse qu'elle fouilla du regard.

Elle chercha pendant une bonne minute de son regard de glace avant de localiser enfin la jeune femme brune. Elle se dévora des yeux les vêtements de la jeune femme et dut fermer la bouche pour s'empêcher de baver. Un chemisier serré et noir couvrait ses seins pleins qui luttaient contre le tissu à chaque mouvement. Un jeans black-leather couvrait un derrière si rond et délicieux qu'il aurait mis à genoux tout homme pour une simple caresse. Et au moins un homme avait dû le faire, parce que ce fameux derrière était en train de se frotter au bas-ventre d'un gars très chanceux. Miranda fronça les sourcils en se sentant un peu jalouse, mais grogna un moment plus tard quand elle pensa aux sensations qu'un homme pourrait avoir ressentir d'avoir le petit cul d'Andréa se frotter contre son sexe. Elle sourit intérieurement, si jamais elle avait voulu être un homme, ce serait maintenant. Elle plissa les yeux et souhaita qu'il y ait un peu plus de lumière pour lui permettre de mieux voir ce que la jeune femme portait.

Une minute plus tard, la chanson se terminait et la jeune femme retourna vers ses amis qui , à la grande déception de Miranda, étaient hors de sa vue. Elle grogna de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche, c'est tout. Alors, avec l'éclat du prédateur dans ses yeux bleu cobalt, Miranda commença à parcourir les tables, saluant ici ou là, s'arrêtant juste un moment pour écraser son cigare à moitié fumé et poursuivant son chemin avec grâce vers la jeune femme qui, pour le moment, se tenait près d'Emily et bavardait avec Nigel et Serena.

Comme une lionne traquant sa proie, Miranda circula de façon à ne pas être vue facilement et s'approcha par derrière d′Andréa et d′Emily.

La première à la repérer fut Serena. Ses yeux noirs s′écarquillèrent tout d′abord et ses lèvres pleines s′entrouvraient pour dire quelque chose, mais elle fut réduite immédiatement au silence par un index collé à des lèvres roses et fines. Réalisant ce que l′éditrice avait l′intention de faire, elle se détendit et eut un sourire diabolique. Nigel, pour sa part, avait beaucoup plus de mal à garder son sérieux et il dut se détourner pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les deux femmes un peu éméchées continuaient à jacasser sans remarquer leur cheffe derrière elles.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Nigel regarda les filles et ne put s′en empêcher. " Alors les filles, vous vous feriez bien qui du bureau ? "

" Moi, je me ferais bien Serena, " dit Emily en riant et en rougissant comme une écolière.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel. " Ca ne compte pas, Em, tu te fais déjà Serena. " Quand elle entendit cela, Serena jeta un coup d′oeil à la dérolée par dessus l′épaule de la jeune femme et remarqua un sourire narquois caché dans la pénombre. Elle rougit de plus belle. " La ferme, Andy ! " Si jamais il y avait eu un moment où elle voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris, c′était là.

La jeune femme brune rit aux éclats en haussa les épaules. " Quoi, c′est vrai ! " dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Emily. " Et toi, choisis quelqu′un d′autre. "

" Hmm, purée, je ne sais pas, je suppose Jocelyn, " admit la rouquine, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de sa partenaire. " Quoi ? Elle est chaude. "

" Oh, " dit Andy en faisant des yeux de biche tandis que la Britannique boudait. " Et moaa alors ? " Sa collègue fit une grimace. " Beurk, oh, mon dieu, non ! "

Andy leva la main de façon dramatique. " Oh, Emily, je suis blessée, profondément blessée. " Emily leva les yeux au ciel en la poussant du coude. " Oh, la ferme, toi. "

Oh bon sang, ça prend trop de temps, pensa Nigel en lâchant un soupir de frustration. Il décida de pousser les choses. " Et qui ici voudrait bien se faire Miranda ? " En entendant la question, cette dernière dressa l′oreille. Ca allait être intéressant.

" Je ne sais pas, Nigel. Elle a l′air d′être le genre à être brusque… tu sais, un fouet et des chaînes. " Emily fit semblant de fouetter quelqu′un de la main. Miranda dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s′empêcher de rire en entendant cette réponse.

" Et toi, Serena ? " demanda Nigel avec un sourire diabolique. Les yeux noirs devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes et l′éditrice eut un sourire de requin. " Alors ? " dit-elle silencieusement en levant un sourcil.

" Oui, " couina-t-elle et le sourire de requin s′agrandit encore.

Les yeux verts s′écarquillèrent et des sourcils furent levés. " Tu te la ferais ? "

Serena fixa la rouquine en plissant les yeux. " Oui, elle est hoooot, " répondit-elle en se moquant d′elle.

Nigel haussa les yeux au ciel en écoutant cette querelle d′amoureuses et reporta son attention sur Andy.

Malgré elle, Miranda ne put s′empêcher de se rapprocher fièvreusement pour entendre la réponse. Andy s′arrêta comme pour réfléchir. " Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfl... " dit-elle tout bas, avant de rire à gorge déployée. " Oh putain ! Ouais ! Je me la taperais totalement, cette nana. "

Miranda rit. " Vraiment, Andréa, vous vous ′taperiez′ ma personne, comme c′est romantique. " Sa voix douce résonna derrière les deux jeunes femmes hilares. Les yeux chocolat et verts et leur bouche s′ouvrirent d′horreur.

Andy regarda d′un air effrayé Nigel. " S′il te plaît, dis-moi que Miranda n′est pas derrière moi, Nigel. " Le chauve sourit, le nez dans son martini et haussa les épaules, d′un faux air d′innocence. " Okay, je ne le dis pas. " Les deux jeunes femmes grimacèrent. Ohh, elles étaient à fond dans la mouise.

Merde, jura-t-elle avant de se retourner lentement et, dans un mouvement comme chorégraphié avec sa collègue rousse, leurs corps arrivèrent en parfaite synchronisation, face à face avec deux yeux d′un bleu de glace qui brillaient de malice.

Andy fit de son mieux pour calmer son coeur et afficha un grand sourire chaleureux. " Heu, bonsoir Miranda, qu′est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ? "

Miranda lui rendit un sourire doucereux. " Oh rien, je regarde juste si je trouve des assistantes à tuer et de petits chiots à noyer, vous savez, comme d′habitude. " Elle plaisantait de ce ton calme qui envoyait des frissons le long du dos de tout le monde.

Andy déglutit visiblement. " Ah okay. " Miranda regarda les bouches ouvertes et les corps tendus et leva les yeux au ciel. " Oh, bon sang ! Détendez-vous. Je promets que je ne vous dévorerai pas tous ce soir. " Alors, avec cette bénédiction du diable, on aurait pu entendre le soupir de soulagement s′échapper de leurs bouches.

Emily cligna des yeux rapidement, ses yeux passèrent de Nigel à Serena et elle les fusilla du regard. " Vous saviez qu′elle était derrière nous depuis le début ? "

Ils hochèrent la tête ce qui leur valut une tape sur le bras. " Et toi. " Elle regardait fixement Serena. " Tu as dis que tu te la ferais. "

Serena lui rendit son regard. " Hé bien, j′aurais dû dire quoi, Em ! Bordel, non ! Elle me fout la trouille ! "

Habituée aux chamailleries des jeunes femmes, Andy les ignora et regarda Miranda qui les observait curieusement. " Elle sont toujours comme ça ? "

Andy grogna avant de souffler sur les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. " Malheureusement oui. "

En voyant Miranda froncer des sourcils, elle leva la main en direction des deux femmes derrière elle. " Oh, ne faites pas attention à elles, elles vont finir par s′arrêter. En attendant, vous voulez un verre ? "

" Ce serait très gentil, Andréa. " Elle sourit à la jeune femme et elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement quand elle en reçut un en retour. Andy plaça sa main doucement sur son avant-bras et l′emmena vers une table dans un coin discret. Miranda approuva d′un signe de tête la discrétion de l′endroit. Qu′est-ce qu′elle ferait sans cette jeune femme, elle frisonna en y pensant. " Okay, vous vous asseyez ici et je vais vous chercher un verre. Vous voulez quoi ? "

" Juste un verre de Jack Daniels. Straight. Sans glaçon. " Miranda eut un petit sourire en voyant ses grands yeux.

" Purée… ok, je vais chercher ça, " dit Andréa un peu surprise, voire un peu impressionnée. Tandis que la jeune femme s′éloignait vers le bar, les yeux bleu de glace la déshabillèrent, s′obscurcissant en la voyant se déhancher. Miranda s′enfonça les ongles dans la cuisse et gémit sourdement. Oh, tout ce qu′elle pourrait lui faire si jamais elle en avait la chance.

La jeune femme dut sentir le regard sur elle car soudain, ses yeux chocolat plongèrent dans les bleus et elle lui fit un clin d′oeil. Miranda détourna le regard en rougissant et son coeur battit la chamade.

" Oh, par tous les... Miranda, reprends-toi, tu n′es pas une gamine de seize ans qui a une toquade, " se tança Miranda. Prise dans son monde intérieur, Miranda manqua de voir s′approcher sa seconde assistante. Soudain, le bruit du verre sur la table la fit sursauter avec la main sur le coeur. Andy gloussa. " Et voilà, Miranda. "

Miranda sourit timidement avant de prendre une gorgée. " Merci, Andréa. "

" Pas de problème. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi, " répondit Andy en se morigénant intérieurement. T′es désespérée, Sachs. Miranda leva les yeux et lui offrit un sourire de prédateur, " Oh Andréa, je le ferai. " croyez-moi, je le ferai, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard.

Miranda faisait tapisserie dans son coin et suivait du regard les jeunes femmes et même Nigel en train de danser. Elle soupira. Ce n′était vraiment pas son truc, ce qu′elle faisait. Elle se sentait vieille. Regarde-les, elles sont jeunes, elles n′ont pas un souci dans la vie, elles sont innocentes. Comme elle les enviait. Miranda soupira, le coeur gros, et jugeant qu′elle avait assez soupé de cette vie nocturne, elle se leva rapidement et sortit du box pour se diriger vers la sortie, juste pour se faire arrêter par une main chaude qui s′enroula autour de son poignet.

Miranda se retourna, prête à parler du pays à cette pauvre âme quand elle fut réduite au silence par des yeux de biche. " Où allez-vous ? " demanda Andy en la relâchant rapidement.

" A la maison. " En entendant cette voix si sévère, Andréa perdit de sa superbe. Et tu t′attendais à quoi ? A ce que Miranda reste juste parce que toi tu le voulais ? Les yeux saphir virent l′air de chien battu et les lèvres roses s′ouvrirent pour laisser passer un soupir. " Ce n′est pas ma place ici, Andréa, " ajouta-t-elle d′un ton plus doux.

Les sourcisl noirs se froncèrent. " Allez, Miranda, vous venez d′arriver. "

" Andréa, je veux partir, " grogna l′éditrice en lorgnant du côté de la sortie.

" Non, non, non, non, venez, " exigea Andréa en lui attrapant la main une fois de plus. Miranda haussa un de ses sourcils finement dessinés en voyant son comportement étrange. " Quand est-ce que vous êtes devenue si audacieuse ? "

Andy sourit. Je t′ai eue. " Quand j′ai retrouvé un de mes vieux copains du Mexique, ce soir. "

" Et c′est qui ? " demanda Miranda en sentant une pointe de jalousie la parcourir. Quel ami ? Elle n′avait vu personne autour d′Andréa qu′elle ne connaissait pas. Un éclair de malice brilla dans les yeux chocolat. " Oh, juste José. " Au début, Miranda fut complètement perdue, mais elle finit par comprendre quand Andy prit une grande gorgée de son verre. De l′alcool, cette jeune étourdie parlait d′alcool. Miranda haussa les yeux au ciel et retroussa ses lèvres en essayant en vain de ne pas sourire. " Vous êtes ridicule. "

Andy éclata de rire et reprit son chemin vers la piste de danse en tirant Miranda. " Allez, venez, je veux danser. "

Malgré le côté rationnel de son cerveau qui lui disait qu′elle ne devrait pas, Miranda se laissa conduire sur la piste juste pour perdre courage un moment plus tard. " Non, je ne vais pas faire ça, Andréa. " dit Miranda en retournant directement à la place qu′elle venait de quitter. Andy soupira, oh bon sang… puis la suivit. Quand elle arriva à côté d′elle, elle lui tendit la main. " Allez, Miranda, levez-vous. "

Celle-ci refusa d′un signe de tête et lui fit signe de partir avec ses deux mains.

Andy pinsa ses lèvres avant de sourire malicieusement. " D′accord, comme vous voulez. " Elle haussa les épaules, puis s′approcha d′elle. Miranda suspecta quelque chose automatiquement. Qu′est-ce qu′elle allait bien faire ? Soudain, Andy commença à bouger ses hanches sensuellement au rythme de la musique et la touchait doucement à chaque mouvement. " Andréa, arrêtez ça ! " siffla Miranda en la fusillant du regard. " Comment, Miranda ? Je ne peux pas vous entendre, la musique est trop forte ! " Andy accéléra ses mouvements.

Miranda tourna la tête sur le coté pour lui faire face. " Andréa ! "

" Non… pas… avant...que vous veniez… danser, " murmura Andy.

Miranda grogna sa défaite. " D′accord, d′accord, mais arrêtez, vous avez l′air d′une imbécile. "

Andy en eut le souffle coupé et porta ses deux mains à la bouche en feignant la surprise. " Oh mon dieu ! C′est bien la grande Miranda Priestley qui a juré ?! Qu′on appelle Page Six ! " Miranda plissa les yeux, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de passer ses lèvres quand elle se leva. " Oui et elle va faire bien plus si vous ne vous magnez pas pour l′emmener sur la piste pour qu′elle puisse passer à autre chose. "

Andy lui fit un sourire radieux et lui attrapa le bras. " D′accord, allons guincher ! " Miranda leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Bon sang, dans quoi me suis-je fourrée.

La jeune femme la tira pratiquement à travers la mer de corps en sueur jusqu′à ce qu′elles arrivent au clair près de Nigel. Quand il repéra les deux femmes, Nigel rit à gorge déployée en voyant la tête de sa cheffe. " Hé bien, il est temps que tu arrives sur la piste ! " lança-t-il en dansant autour d′un beau mec d′une vingtaine d′années. Miranda lui rendit un sourire crispé et commença à bouger son corps en rythme. Andy dansait en cercle autour d′elle en s′émerveillant de ses mouvements parfaitement en rythme qui aurait pu rendre jaloux les plus jeunes. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire démoniaque et commença à l′imiter jusqu′à qu′elles soient parfaitement synchronisées.

Andy fut confuse quand Miranda une main devant elle et lui fit de signe de se retourner. Elle le fit et son coeur manqua un battement quand elle sentit deux mains chaudes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Son corps se tendit au contact. Oh, mon dieu, Miranda me caresse et pas n′importe où, sur mes hanches ! Quand elle sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre, Miranda pencha la tête pour qu′elle puisse l′entendre par dessus la musique. " Relax, Andréa ! Je ne vais pas mordre. " A moi que vous ne me le demandiez, ajouta son esprit. Andréa prit une large inspiration et expira lentenment pour calmer ses nerfs et recommença à bouger en rythme à nouveau, sous la conduite de son aînée.

A l′insu des deux femmes, une certaine beauté brésilienne avait vu toute la scène, en plein milieu d′un baiser torride avec sa petite amie. Elle y mit fin et murmura à son oreille en regardant par dessus son épaule, " Em, regarde ça. "

Emily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. " Quoi ? "

Serena sourit en voyant les pupilles émeraude dilatées, sa peau qui avait rougit et son souffle saccadé. " Regarde là-bas, " esssaya-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois en attrapant la rouquine par les épaules et en la tournant vers la piste de danse.

" Oh mon dieu ! C′est… Oh oui. " Serena l′interrompit en souriant avec jubilation.

Emily se retourna pour faire face à son amie blonde. " Mais Miranda est hétéro. "

Serena eut un petit sourire satisfait et se leva pour aider sa partenaire à se mettre debout. " Apparemment pas si hétéro. " Elle regarda à nouveau. " Viens, c′est l′heure de la vengeance.

\- 2 -

En suivant son amie, la jeune femme rousse fronça les sourcils. " De quelle vengeance parles-tu ? " demanda Emily en la suivant vers le bar. Serena tourna la tête vers elle et elle sourit d′un air diabolique. " Tu sais, pour tout à l′heure. Alors je pense qu′on devrait la faire boire. " Elle fit signe au barman. " J′ai besoin d′une bouteille de votre meilleure tequila, s′il vous plaît. "

" Serena, tu es folle ! " siffla Emily entre ses dents. " Je n′arrive pas à imaginer une Miranda bourrée, mais je suis sûre qu′elle serait horrible. "

" Oh allez, Emily, ça va être marrant ! " dit Serena en l′entraînant vers les deux femmes qui dansaient. Quand elles les atteignirent, elle leva sa bouteille vers elles. " J′ai de la tequila ! "

" Yahou ! " crièrent Nigel et Andy qui dansaient toujours. Miranda se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et observa Serena. Par l′éclat dans les yeux de la Brésilienne, elle savait qu′elle préparait un coup fumeux. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle allait jouer le jeu, juste pour cette nuit. Si elle pensait que c′était quelque chose qui allait la ridiculiser, elle pourrait toujours dire non. Miranda s′arrêta de danser puis dit de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l′entendre. " Hé bien, vous m′offrez un verre ou il faut que je reste là à mourir de déshydratation? " dit-elle en souriant d′un air maléfique alors que Serena écarquillait les yeux. Cette gamine n′avait pas idée de ce qui l′attendait.

Tout le monde s′arrêta et attendit la réponse de la blonde.′Hmm, ok, allons prendre quelque shots alors. " La jeune femme se tourna alors vers les tables en faisant un signe de la suivre. Elle trouva une place correcte et posa la téquila et les verres. Emily arriva après elle et déposa un gros bol de tranches de citron lime avec une salière. " Bien, qui commence ? " demanda-t-elle en versant les shots.

Sans rien dire, Miranda prit un verre et l′avala en un seul coup, sans rien utiliser. Emily et Serena la regardèrent avec de grands yeux alors que Andy et Nigel souriaient. En sentant les yeux sur elle, Miranda les regarda. " Ben quoi ? "

Avant de pouvoir s′en empêcher, Serena s′écria " Purée Miranda, t′es une grosse dure. " Elle sourit à leur cheffe qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le sourire de Serena s′agrandit et elle reporta son attention vers ses amis. " Bien, voyons qui peut prendre un shot comme notre reine révérée ? "

Miranda leva les yeux au ciel. Ces jeunes gens, il fallait toujours qu′ils en fassent une compétition.

Pas du genre à s′en laisser conter, Andréa s′avança. " Donne m′en un ! " Andy prit un verre à Serena et, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Miranda, elle le vida d′un coup. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux couleur whisky et elle grimaça tandis que l′alcool descendait dans sa gorge.

Andy secoua la tête et avant de pouvoir s′en empêcher, elle s′écria " Oh la vache, ça fait pousser les poils d′la chatte ! "Nigel, Serena et Emily éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Miranda se contenta de s′asseoir au fond de son siège avec un sourire. Andy sentit ses joues rougir. Voilà ce qu′il lui en coûtait d′être sortie avec ses tantes quand elle était gamine.

Niegl lui tapa sur le bras. " Fais gaffe, Six, on voit tes racines du Midwest. " Ce qui lui valut une autre explosion de rires autour de la table.

" Oh, la ferme, Nigel, " lui dit-elle en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. " Oh ! " glapit Nigel en se les frottant.

Andy osa lever les yeux vers sa cheffe qui, à son grand dam, la regardait. Miranda leva un sourcil et articula silencieusement " Du poil sur votre chatte ? "

Andy baissa les yeux et se sentit rougir. " Stupide Tante Jean " murmura-t-elle. En voyant son embarras, Miranda reporta son attention vers les rieurs. " Bien, à qui le tour ? " demanda-t-elle, secrètement contente quand les rires s′arrêtèrent au son de sa voix. Serena donna un petit coup à Emily. La rouquine regarda sa petite amie et soupira. " Moi, je suppose. " Une fois que tout le monde fut distrait, Miranda reporta son regard vers Andy et la fixa, puis sourit et lui fit un clin d′oeil et la jeune femme rougit de plus belle.

Une fois que chacun d′entre eux eut bu un shot et fait ce que Andy appelait la grimace pourrie, ils décidèrent qu′il était temps d′utiliser le citron vert et le sel.

Serea se toura vers Emily. " Allez, bébé, on leur montre comment ça doit se faire, " dit la blonde. Elle se pencha et utilisa un peu de tequila pour mouiller le cou de la Britannique et y déposa du sel. " Ouvre. "

Emily sourit et ouvrit la bouche juste assez grand pour que Serena lui dépose une tranche de citron entre les dents. " Okay, Mesdames, observez bien. " Serena fit un grand sourire et lécha rapidement le sel sur le cou d′Emily, puis elle tendit la main et prit un shot et l′avala d′une seule gorgée, avant de mordre dans le citron qui dépassait de la bouche de son amie. Les deux femmes firent ensuite un grand spectacle d′elles-même en s′embrassant ce qui provoqua sifflets et huées dans le bar.

Andy et Miranda levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Nigel ne fit que glousser et applaudire.

Miranda recula sur son siège avec un geste de la main. " Oh, s′il vous plaît, tout le monde peut faire ça. " Serena leva un sourcil. Le temps de la vengeance était arrivé. " Vraiment ? "

Miranda plissa les yeux. " Oui. " Un sourire satisfait parcourut le visage de Serena quand elle se rassit dans sa chaise. " Alors, prouvez-le. " Miranda tendit les mains vers elle en les agitant devant elle. " Je n′ai personne à qui le faire et je ne refuse absolument de lécher un étranger. " La blonde eut un sourire diabolique. Je t′aie eue, la Reine de glace.

" Utilisez Andy. "

Miranda prit un air renfrogné et Andy fit sa meilleure imitation d′un poisson. Serena rit. " C′est quoi le problème, Mesdames ? La trouille ? " L′éditrice leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Elle allait lui montrer à cette gamine. Elle était ado dans les années 60, après tout. " Venez ici, Andréa. "

Andy tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? " Miranda, vous n′êtes pas obligée de faire ça. "

Miranda leva les yeux au ciel. " Bon sang, Andréa, c′est un shot de tequila, pas une transplantation de rein. "

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma un peu plus tard quand elle vit le visage de Miranda. Andy murmura sa défaite et se rapprocha d′elle. " Asseyez-vous sur la tabe devant moi. "

Ses sourcils se levèrent juqsu′à ce qu′ils furent cachés par ses mèches. " Miranda ? " Celle-ci ignora la jeune femme et tapota la nappe. Andréa savait qu′il était inutile de lutter contre elle et poussa un grand soupir et posa ses fesses sur la table, juste devant elle. Miranda la regarda un moment et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement de luxure. Les yeux bleus s′arrachèrent à l′objet de leur désir et se risquèrent à regarder à l′entour. Elle ne vit que des masques de confusion et de curiosité.

Attrapant une tranche de citron, Miranda se leva à moitié et l′offrit à Andréa qui ouvrit la bouche presque immédiatement. Miranda lui sourit. " Bonne fille. "

Elle se rassit et regarda Serena. " Donnez-moi le sel. " Elle le lui passa rapidement, curieuse de voir la suite. Miranda le lui prit des mains regarda autour d′elle et revint à son face à torse avec Andréa. Lentement, elle leva une main vers l′estomac de la jeune femme et la poussa doucement et lui fit signe de s′allonger. Surprise par la caresse soudaine, Andy poussa un petit cri de suprise et obéit. Avec douceur, Miranda souleva son chemisier.

Mais qu′est-ce qu′elle faisait ? Pensa Andréa tandis que son coeur battait la chamade. Bouche bée, tout le monde la regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d′incrédulité quand Miranda plongea un ongle parfaitement entretenu dans le verre de shot pour le mouiller complètement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la foule et sourit d′un air diabolique avant de le poser juste au dessus du nombril d′Andréa et de descendre. . Andréa fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir en serrant les dents et en récolta une gorgée de jus ce qui sembla suffire à l′aider. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme sentit le sel saupoudré sur sa peau.

La voix douce de Miranda brisa le silence. " Un, " compta-t-elle en posa sa bouche contre la peau découverte. Elle fit glisser lentement glisser sa langue à travers le sel en s′assurant d′en avoir tous les grains.

" Deux. " Elle vida son shot.

" Trois. " Elle se leva avec précaution et se plaça entre les cuisses d′Andy jusqu′à ce que son visage soit en face d′elle et elle se pencha. Ses dents blanches attrapèrent doucement la tranche de citron et la mordit. Elle se redressa avec la tranche entre les dents, puis la sortit de sa bouche.

Soudain un cri retentit, " Oh mon dieu ! " suivit par un choeur de sifflets et de huées.

Miranda tourna la tête une fois de plus vers la foule et éclata de rire. " Et ça, chers amis, c′est la façon de prendre un shot. " Miranda risqua un regard vers Andy qui essayait pour le moment d′imiter une tomate. En la voyant, elle renversa la tête et rit aux éclats. Oui, Andréa était affectée.

Devant l′Illusion (trois heures et deux bouteilles de téquila plus tard).

Cinq personnes ivres sortirent en titubant du club et s′arrêtèrent sur le trottoir.. " Hé vous tous, je vais essayer de nous trouver un taxi, " dit Andy en bafouillant et en se dirigeant vers le virage. En entendant parler de transport public, Miranda se glaça et croisa les bras. " Je ne vais PAS monter dans une de ces choses dégoûtantes, " protesta-t-elle.

" Oh allez, Miranda, décoince-toi, c′est juste pour une fois, " la tança Nigel. " En plus, tu te souviens que tu as donné sa soirée à Roy. " Miranda soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que j′ai renvoyé Roy cette nuit entre toutes les nuits. Trop fatiguée et trop ivre pour discuter, Miranda grommela. " Bien, mais je m′assierai sur ta veste " répliqua-t-elle. L′homme chauve fit la moue.

Etonnamment, en une minute Andy réussit à héler un taxi sans problème et leur fit signe. Nigel, Emily et Andy s′empilèrent à l′arrière avec Serena. Miranda regarda le taxi plein. " Et où est-ce que vous voulez que je m′assoie ? " demanda-t-elle en regardant le taxi les lèvres retroussées.

" Assieds-toi sur les genoux d′Andy, " lança malicieusement Nigel depuis la porte. Andy tourna la tête vers le Directeur de mode et plissa des yeux. Nigel et Emily devaient penser que c′était hilarant dans leur esprit enivré parce que ces deux idiots éclatèrent de rire. Avec un soupir de défaite, Miranda fit semblant de ne pas les entendre et surprit tout le monde en haussant les épaules et en glissant sur le siège arrière pour placer son petit derrière rond sur les genoux d′Andy. La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise à son contact. " Et, Andréa, gardez vos mains pour vous, " dit-elle en plaisantant. Andy rougit et les autres gloussèrent.

En riant, ils réarrangèrent leurs pieds à cause des hauts talons de 10 cm qu′elle portait. Le voyage de retour était étonnament cahoteux et Miranda éaient brinqueballée sur les genoux d′Andy au grand dam et au grand délice de celle-ci. Même en se mordant les lèvres au sang et en chantonnant dans sa tête, Andy sentait sa petite culotte se tremper.

Avec l′aide de Emily et de Nigel, Andy fit de son mieux pour garder Miranda droite. Soudan, leur conducteur tourna violemment dans une rue et Miranda glissa. Ses mains se levèrent immédiatement pour se raccrocher et sa main droite saisit fermement le sein droit d′Andy.

Andy prit une grande inspiration à travers ses dents et cria. " Ouille ! C′est pas une poignée ! "

Nigel, Serena et Emily gloussèrent. " Oh, je suis teurrrriblement désolée, André...ahhh, " balbutia Miranda en faisant rire tout le monde, sauf elle, de plus belle.

Puis, d′un coup, Andy sentit la prise douloureuse devenir caresse. " C′est mieux ? " murmura Miranda de façon à ce que seule Andy puisse l′entendre. " Allons, allons, Miranda, gardez vos mains pour vous, " l′avertit Andy d′une voix sévère, mais ferme.

" Mais pourquoi, Andréa ? Je peux sentir vos tétons dans mon dos, donc visiblement, vous aimez, " ronronna-t-elle.

Ca partait en cacahuette et il fallait qu′elle reprenne un peu de contrôle sur la situation avant que Miranda ne fasse quelque chose qu′elle regretterait. " Peu… peut-être, Miranda, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ni le lieu, " répondit Andy en luttant pour garder à distance des magnifiques mains baladeuses.

Le taxi s′arrêta à l′appartement d′Emily ce qui fit taire les deux femmes. " Viens Serena ! " La Britannique hurlait pratiquement à sa compagne brésilienne qui pour le moment avait les yeux fixés sur le couple à l′arrière. Puis Emily jeta un billet de vingt dollars à Andréa pour le prix de sa course et celui de Serena, leur envoya des bises et monta rapidement les quelques marches vers son appartement, la blonde dans son sillage.

Après un moment de silence, Miranda en eut finalement assez et soupira de frustration. Lentement, de façon à ne pas attirer l′attention, Miranda glissa une main entre la porte et leurs corps et attrapa la main de Andy d′une poigne ferme, mais douce.

Andy vit avec stupéfaction Miranda prendre sa main et la poser sur son sein où elle fit lui bouger le pouce d′avant en arrière sur son téton. Mirada lacha un soupir. C′est mal, tellement mal, pensa Andy et elle allait enlever sa main, mais elle fut prise juste au moment où elle allait la retirer par Miranda. 

Dans ce mouvement soudain, le chemisier écarlate de l′éditrice glissa sensuellement de son épaule droite et exposa la dentelle noire. Andy eut un petit cri de surprise et regarda accidentellement dans le rétroviseur et vit le conducteur qui profitait du spectacle. " Hé ! Regardez la route ! " lui hurla Andy pour l′obliger à regarder où ils allaient.

En l′entendant disputer le conducteur, Nigel les regarda et vit où se trouvait la main d′Andy. Il gloussa. " Vous êtes scandaleuses ! " dit-il en riant. Andy retira sa main comme si l′éditrice était en feu.

Nigel eut un petit rire. " Miranda, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur les genoux de ton Andy ? Je vais me bouger. "

" Elle est chaude et douce comme Patricia, " répondit simplement Miranda en bougeant un peu pour montrer son point de vue, sans se rendre compte qu′elle frottait ses fesses contre l′entrejambe d′Andy. Celle-ci dut presque se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qu′elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

En voyant ses yeux s′assombrirent et comme elle se mordait les lèvres, Nigel eut un éclat de rire. " Hé bien, t′as complètement raison, Andy peut être chienne de temps en temps. " Andréa le regarda et plissa des yeux. " Tu es encore là, toi ? " demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme. Miranda ajouta " De plus, elle est bien plus propre que ces sièges décgoûtants. " Andy leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais, ça ressemblait plus à la Miranda qu′elle connaissait.

Nigel sourit en essayant de retenir ses gloussements. " J′ai toujours su que Andy pouvait être bonne à quelque chose. " Celle-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier en grognant.

Miranda le regarda d′un air nonchalant et fit la moue. " Ohh, Nigel, arrête d′être méchant avec Andréa… Elle fait un bon siège, " dit-elle en balbutiant et en gloussant de sa plaisanterie.

Nigel éclata de rire et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. " Oh que oui. " Andréa le regarda d′un air de dire ′Va te faire foutre′.

Le taxi s′arêta devant la résidence. " Voilà ton arrêt, " s′exclama Nigel. Miranda sauta presque hors du véhicule en laissant Nigel ou Andy payer sa part de la course. " Venez, Andréa. " Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ?

" Bonne chance pour la faire dessoûler, " dit-il en riant quand la jeune femme sortit deux billets de dix dollars de son sac tout en le maudissant.

" On se voit lundi, Andy ! " cria-t-il depuis sa fenêtre tandis que le taxi l′emportait.

Résidence de Miranda.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la porte, Andy vit que la porte n′était pas encore ouverte. " Où est votre clef, Miranda ? " demanda-t-elle. Miranda était appuyée contre la porte et souriait bêtement. La jeune femme soupira, puis lui prit le visage entre les mains pour la regarder les yeux dans les yeux. " Votre clef, Miranda. Où est votre clef ? "

Miranda semba enfin comprendre. " Hmm, sac à main, " murmura-t-elle en laisant échapper un rire de gorge et en agitant ses souliers en l′air.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Miranda mit ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et posa sa tête entre ses seins. " Oh mon dieu, tu sens tellement bon, " gémit-elle en faisant trembler la jeune femme. " Miranda, je ne crois pas qu′on devrait faire ça, je veux dire, vous êtes ivre. "

L′éditrice répondit en soupirant et se déplaça et commença à glisser le long du mur. En voyant cela, Andréa plongea pour l′attraper, mais elle avait un peu trop de vitesse et elles atterrirent l′une sur l′autre sur le sol.

Les yeux couleur de whisky s′ouvrirent et s′écarquillèrent quand les yeux bleus arrivèrent à quelques centimètres. Dans la pagaille, elle se retrouvait au dessus de Miranda, lui faisant face, pratiquement accroupie au dessus d′elle, avec juste une main contre le mur pour se soutenir. Andy la vit comme dans un brouillard baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres pleines. Elle la vit baisser les paupières et ne put s′empêcher de rougir. Elle savait qu′elle devait stopper tout cela et se redressa pour ne pas tomber sur elle, mais lui donner de l′espace pour qu′elle se redresse. Elle s′exclama quand elle la vit les jambes écartées dans sa jupe Prada relevée jusqu′à la taille et Andy vit clairement son slip de soie noire. Miranda plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui rougissait et sourit d′un air diabolique. " Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? "

Le visage d′Andy passa par toutes les nuances de rouge. " Hum… vous… vous avez besoin d′aller vous coucher. "

Les lèvres de Miranda passèrent du sourire à la bouderie. " ohh, mais je n′ai même pas sommeil, " se plaigna-t-elle.

" Tu as bu combien de tequila, mon ange. "

" Beaucoup, " dit Miranda avec un air niais.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et elle sourit. Ahh, ça expliquait tout.

Andy grogna mentalement. Ce ne serait pas bien. Elles étaient toutes les deux ivres et Miranda la passerait certainement par la fenêtre le lendemain. Andy secoua la tête et se releva sur des jambes chancelantes suivie par une Miranda au moins aussi chancelante. Andy la regarda et soupira. " Allez au lit, Miranda. Je vous verrai lundi, " dit-elle en se détournant vers la porte pour partir. Mais quand elle mit la main sur la poignée, elle fut arrêtée par deux bras chauds qui s′enroulèrent autour d′elle et elle prit une profonde inspiration quand des seins pleins se pressèrent contre son dos et qu′elle sentit une respiration chaude sur sa nuque.

Miranda posa son menton sur l′épaule de la jeune femme pour que sa bouche soit proche de son oreille. " Je sais que tu me désires, An-dré-aah, " murmura-t-elle, puis soupira quand elle la sentit frisonner. " Je peux pratiquement te sentir d′ici et tu sens tellement booon, Andréa. " Celle-ci sentit les battements de son coeur s′accélérer et sa petite culotte se mouiller encore plus au son de sa voix. Elle savait qu′elle devait arrêter cela, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, à peine respirer. Alors qu′elle se demandait quoi faire, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé tracer le contour de son oreille et gémit pour lui échapper. Les bras sur sa taille remontèrent lentement le long de son estomac et se posèrent sur ses seins. Andy gémit et se cambra quand les pouces de Miranda commencèrent à faire des cercles autour de ses tétons durcis. " Hmm, Miranda. "

En entendant la jeune femme murmurer son nom le soufle coupé, Miranda perdit contrôle et la tourna et la poussa contre la porte. " Ne bouge pas, " l′avertit-elle dans un murmure et avant qu′Andy ne puisse poser de question, celle la vit tomber à genoux devant elle et descendre son pantalon et son slip d′un seul mouvement. " Mi… Miranda… qu′est-ce que vous faites ? "

" Chut, " répondit elle avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de son clito. Andy cria de plaisir. " Oh, mon dieu ! " gémit-elle, puis elle cria plus fort quand Miranda commença à passer sa langue à droite et à gauche, encore et encore. Andy se mordit les lèvres et respirait par le nez.

Miranda pour sa part avait du mal à croire qu′elle faisait cela. Elle n′avait jamais fait de cunilingus de sa vie, mais l′odeur douce et parfumée qui parvenait à ses narines était impossible à résiser. Et elle se retrouvait là, à la lécher et elle ne pouvait pas être plus excitée. Elle attrapa une des cuisses de la jeune femme pour lui signaler de la placer sur son dos ce que Andy fit rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Miranda plongea à nouveau et plaça sa bouche entièrement contre son sexe. Le goût de la jeune femme était divin. Un désir pur et animal. Andy était dans son petit nuage de plaisir et bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec Miranda. Celle-ci sentit une main sur sa tête pour la rapprocher encore plus de là où Andy avait besoin d′elle.

" Oh ! Oui, oui, oui ! " commença à chanter Andy en sentant la pression familière monter. Miranda sentait que la jeune femme avait encore besoin d′autre chose. Elle posa deux doigts à l′entrée de son vagin et d′un seul mouvement fluide, les enfonça dans la jeune femme qui hurla. " Oh merde ! " haleta Andy.

Pensant qu′elle lui avait fait du mal, Miranda se figea. Andy la regarda en halètant et fixa de ses yeux chocolat les yeux bleus inquiets. " S′il te plaît, n′arrête pas, Miranda, " supplia-t-elle les dents serrées. Celle-ci lui sourit, rassurée et excitée, et commença à bougea sa main, dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors. " Oui, n′arrête pas… Plus vite. " Miranda sourit et accéléra et posa sa bouche sur son centre. En sentant ses doigts et sa langue, Andy commença à hurler, sur un ton aussi aigu que dans un opéra, mais ce n′était pas assez. Elle avait besoin d′autre chose. " Oh, mon dieu, plus vite, " demanda la jeune femme qui haleta quand Miranda accéléra. Les doigts en pistolet, elle entrait et sortait d′elle à vitesse presque sur-humaine. Andy gémit à haute voix et ferma les yeux tandis que la presion montait et montait.

" OH MON DIEU OUI, MIRANDA !! " hurla Andy tandis que son orgasme s′étendait à toutes les cellules de son corps. Miranda léchait avec indolence le faisceau de nerfs entre ses deux cuisses glissantes. Andy grogna sous la langue douce qui lui provoquait ds vagues et des vagues de pur bonheur. Bon sang, elle n′avait jamais joui comme ça. Elle avait l′impression d′avoir été plongée dans un bain de champagne à petites bulles.

Satisfaite au-delà de tout, Andréa sourit paresseusement et glissa le long du mur. Elle ouvrit ses paupières lourdes et elle ne put s′empêcher de grogner au spectace qui s′offrait à elle, un mètre plus loin. Miranda était assise, un sourire au lèvre et son délicat menton couvert de son jus.

La jeune femme leva une main tremblante vers elle et lui fit signe de venir de son index et de son majeur. " Viens ici, ma chérie, allons te nettoyer. "

Le sourire tourna diabolique quand Miranda rampa vers elle comme un gros chat bien nourri. Au moment où elle arriva sur elle, Andy la plaqua au sol en la tenant par les poignets. Puis elle se baissa rapidement et l′embrassa fougueusement. Les langues glissèrent l′une sur l′autre en un ballet sensuel qui les fit gémir. Andy grogna en se goûta sur les lèvres de Miranda. Rien n′avait jamais été plus doux ou plus excitant que cela. Sentant qu′il fallait qu′elle progresse, la jeune femme abandonna les lèvres pour la peau crémeuse entre son cou et son épaule. En faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, Andy passa ses dents blanc perle sur la chair et mordilla avec suffisamment de pression pour la marquer, mais sans abîmer la peau. Miranda poussa un cri de surprise et cambra le dos quand Andy la marqua comme sienne. La vive douleur melée au plaisir d′une cuisse bien placée la rendait folle.

Andy prit tout son temps pour descendre du cou vers les deux monts crèmeux. En souriant, elle baissa la tête et enveloppa de sa bouche le téton gauche de Miranda et le suça en essayant d′absorber la plus de chair possible dans sa bouche, puis elle tira et lécha le téton durci. Miranda gémit et s′agita quand des éclairs de plaisir parcoururent son corps. Assez satisfaite de son travail, Andy passa rapidement au sein droit et répéta ses actions. Miranda gémit plus fort en saisissant la tête de la jeune femme et en poussant plus encore son sein dans sa bouche. " Oh Andréa, s′il te plaît, " supplia-t-elle.

En entendant les gémissements de Miranda, Andy sourit et commença à bouger, à déposer des baisers tout en descendant le long de son corps. Quand elle atteignit le sexe de Miranda, elle baissa les yeux, comme touchée par une grâce qui fit rougir Miranda. Celle-ci haleta quand un doigt mince l′explora. La pupille dilatée, Miranda la regardait et elle gémit quand Andy enleva son doigt, mais elle s′arrêta quand la jeune femme porta ces mêmes doigts à la bouche et les lécha l′un après l′autre, comme si c′était de la crème glacée. Andy ferma les yeux et elle poussa un gémissement en goûtant ce qui ne pouvait être être décrit que comme du délicieux musk sexuel à l′état pur.

Oh mon dieu. Miranda entrouvrit la bouche et sentit qu′elle mouillait plus encore. Andy ouvrit les yeux et sourit d′un air diabolique en la voyant et elle plongea. Pas préparée à l′assaut, Miranda hurla de plaisir quand une langue incroyablement longue la lécha.

" Oh mon dieu ! " gémit-elle en sentant déjà son ogasme venir. Andy glissa rapidement deux doigts en elle. Miranda cambra le dos. Elle n′avait jamais eu tant de plaisir. La sueur perlait à son front et ses muscles se crispèrent. En voyant Miranda si proche, Andy accéléra… " Oh mon dieu, oui ! " cria Miranda d′extase. A chaque pulsation de son clito, elle murmurait le nom d′Andréa en halètant et, vague après vague, son orgasme la submergeait.

Quand elle eut repris son souffle et que les spasmes furent terminés, Miranda cligna des yeux et regarda la jeune femme toujours agenouillée entre ses cuisses. " Hé bien. " Elle se lécha les lèvres et fit claquer sa langue. " C′était amusant. "

Les yeux couleur whisky regardèrent le ciel et un sourcil se leva. " Juste amusant ? " Miranda sourit en tapotant la cuisse. " Oui, amusant. Maintenant, allons au lit, " dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Même si elle venait juste de baiser, Andy pouvait sentir la chaleur habituelle de l′excitaton parcourir son corps en pensant au corps nu de Miranda qui l′attendait. Andy regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Ile fallait vraiment qu′elle dorme. " Allez, viens, Andréa ! " Ses pensées furent interrompues par le cri de Miranda. Mais aussi, qui avait besoin de dormir après tout ? pensa-t-elle en se levant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

FIN  
\--


End file.
